Heartbroken
by DJ Shortstop Clue
Summary: Detectives Benson, Fin, and Munch investigate a chain of rapes whose victims are all connected to a Hudson College Student! Rated T for everything you would see in an episode of SVU!


_**I'm trying something new today… I'm gonna try to write a serious fan fic about my favorite TV show. I hope you enjoy it!!**_

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

_**(Black screen. The Law & Order: Special Victims Unit logo appears.)**_

_**In the criminal justice system, sexually based offences are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.**_

_(Dramatic Jingle)_

The location is Central Park, where a group of middle school boys gather to play baseball after school. Teams were picked, and soon, the game was on. Everything was going great, as each of the boys were having a lot of fun. One boy pitched, and the hitter delivered a hard swing, sending the ball flying towards right field.

"YES!! HOME RUN!!" the boy said as he began to run the bases.

"Hey Phil! Hurry up!! Go after it!!" The boy pitching called.

Phil ran after the rolling ball as fast as he could, but unfortunately the baseball rolled into some bushes.

"_Terrific…"_ He thought.

He rolled his eyes, then went into the bushes after the ball, pulling branches and leaves out of his way. It wasn't until he got to the center of the bushes that he saw the most gruesome sight he had ever seen his entire life. His stomach began to boil as he tried to fight the feeling of vomit. The smell alone was enough to make him lose it all. He screamed, then held his mouth as he ran away from a beaten, battered, and bloodied corpse. The clothes were ripped in all angles, and its faces was mangled.

Phil ran as fast as could to inform the boys of what he saw. It wasn't long before the boys ran to the nearest pay phone to call 911.

Moments later, half of Central Park was closed off with Police Tape blocking the entire area. Cops and researchers were all over as the young boys were questioned about what was seen.

Detective Olivia Benson walked under the tape, flashing her badge at anyone who looked as if they were going to say anything to her. She was a member of the Special Victims Unit, (or SVU for short) a group of Detectives who investigates sex crimes. As she approached the area of the corpse, she was met by fellow SVU Detective Odafin Tutuola (He goes by "Fin" for short).

"Where's Stabler?" Fin asked.

"He's running a little late. A family emergency. He said Kathy sounded distraught over the phone. So what do you have for me?" Benson responded.

"Warner's out there analyzing the body now. From what she said the body was left there over night. The rape went down last night, probably about 12 or 1am." Fin said as he walked with Benson over to bushes where the body was found.

There were medical examiners all around, and M.E. Melinda Warner stood over the body taking notes on her clipboard.

"Leaving the victim in the bushes like yesterday's garbage… I guess our perp's got class." Benson said.

"Yep. So classy that he left her to die overnight." Warner responded. She kneeled down and pointed at the critical areas. "She was beaten, then forcefully raped. She looks like she's been dead for at least 12 hours. Her throat was also cut."

"So she died from bleeding to death?" Benson asked.

"No, that was just to add insult to injury." Warner replied. She pointed at the victim's neck. "See the bruises on her neck? She was strangled as she was being raped. I'll have the rape kit ready later this evening."

"Dude wanted this chick to suffer." Fin said.

John Munch, a senior SVU detective, approached the others. "The plot thickens. We found this on the other side of the park." He said. Wearing a latex glove, he held up a school ID card covered in blood. It had definitely belonged to the rape victim. Benson pulled out a plastic bag and Munch dropped the ID inside. Fin squinted as he looked past the blood at the ID.

"Look's like Ken's ID. It's from Hudson University. Our victim's name is Carolyn Mitchell." He said.

"Had to be a college girl…" Munch said as he walked off the scene with Benson and Fin. With their first clue in hand, Benson, Fin, and Munch headed back to the Special Victims Unit office.

_**(The Law & Order: SVU intro plays.)**_

_**End of Chapter 1. **_

_**(So what do you think? I Know it's short, but this is just the attention grabber. The next chapter will be longer!)**_


End file.
